Birthday Sex
by cheekiimonkeii2
Summary: One-shot for Chelsea. The title basically says it all. Don't like it, don't read it. Draco/OC


**Just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELSEA. Hope you enjoy this one-shot! Sorry if the sex part isn't very good, I felt very awkward writing it but did it anyway. Try to enjoy it either way.**

* * *

Chelsea ran through the hallways with tears streaming down her face; to say the least she'd had a shitty day, and what made it worse is that it was her birthday.

It'd all started when she found she didn't have any cards or presents from anyone including her parents, she didn't think anything of it thinking maybe that they were going to send her something special. But oh no, it didn't stop there. Next at breakfast most of Slytherin, her own house, decided to throw food at her, dump their drinks and milk on her head just because she was kind to some first years in Gryffindor making her have to go for _another_ shower before class. Thing is she was late to class and it just so happened to be potions, Snape hated her for no particular reason other than she was nice to anyone even if they weren't so kind back including the rest of the houses, so she ended up getting a detention for that and a 20 foot piece of homework instead of the 10 feet like everyone else. Then at lunch the Weasley twins decided to explode some paint over her making her having to go change and have a shower _again. _She had decided she'd had enough when she was having a nap on her own bed after classes and her dorm 'mates' had decided to put her hand into warm water making her pee herself. Of course she'd had another shower but during that shower those girls took her clothes out of the room without her knowing and threw all her stuff out of the window. She was made to go collect it all herself in only a towel.

The final straw for her was when she bumped into Harry Potter himself sending his stuff flying everywhere and picked it up for him, she got hexed by one of the members from her own house for it making her nose go to a huge size.

After that she took off, not caring where she went. What did she do to deserve this? People looked at her strangely with her big nose, mascara running down her cheeks and generally looking a mess. She didn't care, she just wanted to get away from here and away from everyone.

She ended up in an abandoned classroom, she didn't know where she was neither nor did she care. She sobbed to herself pulling a picture of her and her best friend out of her pocket. "Oh Char, why'd you have to go and die on me?", she said addressing her best friend hoping that Charlotte could hear her. You'd have thought that Charlotte died of a wizarding incident wouldn't you? Nope, instead she got cancer. They could easily treat it but she said she didn't want to mess with that kind of thing and if it was really her time to go then she would let death come get her, and she did. "If you were here you wouldn't let none of this happen to me, you'd give me a birthday to remember like you used to do".

"Who're you talking to?", she heard from behind making her jump in surprise.

She whipped her head round to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. "N-n-no-one", she stuttered blushing feeling butterflies in her stomach at just the sight of him. Thing was Chelsea had had a crush on Draco from the first moment she'd seen him in her first year. They were both in their fifth year now so that was five long years of crushing. No matter how horrible he was or how whenever he made a fool out of himself she still liked him, she just couldn't put a finger on why.

He stepped a little closer to her. "Sure didn't sound like nothing, sounded like you were talking to yourself", he stated with a sly smirk that she just felt like slapping off his pretty little face. Instead she was lost for words and couldn't pick up the courage to talk back to him, so instead she stayed silent. He smiled a genuine smile at her. "What's a pretty little thing doing all by herself anyway?", he asked changing the subject. Draco put an hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. She looked down a few more tears escaping her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey what's all the crying for?", he questioned offering a smile while wiping her tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. What people didn't understand about Draco was that he was horrible to everyone else in all the other houses and even to the males of his own house but never to the girls of Slytherin. They were in his house and they were more sensitive than they made themselves out to be so he thought why not? It's a rule he'd set up in his mind over the years.

She sniffled still looking down, "It doesn't matter".

He put a finger under her chin lifting her head up to look in his eyes, "Of course it does. You're upset and I want to know what's wrong".

Chelsea sighed giving in slumping her shoulders. "Just had a shit birthday that's all".

"It's your birthday?", his eyes widening. She nodded biting her lip to stop her smile from coming through, she couldn't help but smile at Draco's expression. "I saw what happened to you for most of the day, no wonder your birthday was shit. I thought it was quite unfair what they did to you, especially those _Weasley's_", he spat out the last part with a sour expression on his face.

"I-I-it's okay", she tried to smile weakly to show him some reassurance.

He sighed running a hand down his face, "Only if you say so". He jumped up on the desk tapping his chin with his finger in thought.

Chelsea put her hands behind her back, shuffling from one foot to the next with her head down feeling awkward. "What you thinking about?", she asked in timidly.

"Hey you have a crush on me right?", he asked all of a sudden.

Her head shot up, her eyes wide her face going bright red without it meaning to. "N-no".

Draco chuckled at her amused at her attempt to cover it up. "Don't worry Chelsea, I know".

Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. "How'd you know my name?", she asked a bit more bold.

Again, he chuckled. "I can't see a pretty girl and not know her name now, can I?". Once again, she blushed. He knew her name, he _knew_ her _name_; result!

He shook his head. "We're getting off track here. Admit to me that you like me", he demanded.

She folded her arms across her chest frowning, not liking his sudden attitude. "And so what if I don't?".

He smirked, "Then I'll be forced to do this". Draco launched himself at her pressing his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth in shock allowing him to take his full advantage as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their snogging session got heated pretty quickly, them both kissing each other hungrily as if they'd both been waiting a long time to finally do this. Of course Chelsea had, we know that but what was Draco's excuse?

He pushed her back into the nearest desk as she ran her hands through his hair as he slowly slid his hands down her body and onto her ass squeezing it as his hands made contact. She let out a groan in reply to his actions. He smirked into the kiss lifting her up and putting her on the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him more into her. Draco gradually glided a hand up her thigh. She was fine with it until he'd almost went up her skirt.

She detached herself from his lips. "What's the matter?", he asked with concern.

"What about Umbridge?", she asked with worry in her voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What about her?".

"What if she walks in?", she whispered almost like Umbridge was right near them at the moment and didn't want to get caught.

He smirked. "We'll just have to risk it", he smugly said attaching his mouth to her neck sucking at it and skimming his tongue across her exposed skin that was right in front of his mouth.

But still she kept talking trying to hold in a moan from Draco's current actions. "What if she walks in on us?".

He detached his lips from her neck to quickly say, "She won't. This rooms sound-proof, she'll only come in if she hears noise which she won't", before trailing light kisses where a hickey was starting to form.

"But she might walk in anyway", she voiced her worries.

He sighed about to give up on her. "Don't you want this?", he asked pointing from himself to Chelsea.

"I do", she answered simply.

He put his hands on both of her thighs leaning on them and looking straight into her eyes, "Then what's the problem?".

She bite her lip in nervousness before quickly answering, "I just don't want to get expelled is all".

Draco grabbed his wand out of his pocket flicking it towards the door, instantly their was a quick click indicating that the door was now locked. He smiled, "Happy?".

She smiled back at him. "Very". She grabbed his arms pulling him to her once again. The clothes were rapidly disposed of leaving them both in their underwear.

He made her lay down on the desk trailing kisses down her belly as he got to what he wanted. He slipped her panties off her body and onto the floor with the rest of the clothing in lightening speed. He looked up at her, "You sure you want this?". She nodded giving him her permission. He kissed the lips to her pussy before slowly darting his tongue inside. At the sudden wetness and pleasure this gave her she let out a quick moan arching her back slightly. He repeatedly licked the ball of her clit noticing that when he did that he got the most reaction out of her turning him on even more. He sucked at it, he licked at it, anything to get a reaction out of her. Each time he did this her moans began to get louder and louder. Wanting more she arched her pelvis us getting more pressure from it. Realising she wanted more he took his mouth away and stuck a finger inside her whine out of her. He didn't bother slowly picking up the pace, he went straight into it making her scream. He massaged her g-spot feeling that the more he did this the tighter she got, meaning the closer she was. He reached his thumb up to her clit stroking the place he now knew she liked hoping to send her over the edge. His wishes came true as her screaming began to get louder and he felt her fully clamp around his fingers. He got faster trying to help her ride out her orgasm. Before long he found a white substance beginning to come out of her hole and down his hand. He didn't mind at all, he just knew how much he'd managed to pleasure her.

Eventually her screams got replaced by panting in which he knew she was done. He took his fingers from out of her. She looked down at him not believing that Draco Malfoy, the guy she'd been crushing on for five years had just fingered her and ate her out. It was too good to be true, she must be dreaming for sure. But alas the more she blinked the more he came into focus and the more she realised that this was really reality.

Her eyes widened as he stripped from his boxers and putting a condom on his very aroused penis. So he wanted to go this far did he? Not that she didn't mind, she'd been fantasising for this moment for years. Wanting him to take all of her she unclipped her bra and hurriedly threw that on the ground. He looked up at her in time to see this action and smirked "Someone's eager", he commented.

She giggled happily, "Too right I am".

"And why would that be?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She was so happy that she didn't know nor did she care what came out of her mouth. She certainly got the shock of her life when what came out of her mouth was, "Because I like you". As it settled in what she'd said she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop anything else from escaping her lips as her eyes went wide.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Chels, as I said, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it".

She gulped taking away her hand and her expression going back to normal. "You sure you don't mind?".

He shook his head smiling at her silly behaviour. "Of course not. Now how about we get down to this then?".

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows, "What about you?".

Knowing what she meant he threw a smile her way, "Babe its your birthday, you deserve all the pleasure". She nodded understanding, not questioning it anymore. He took this as the cue to climb up onto the table and position himself between her legs. He looked down at her. "One question; are you a virgin?", not knowing whether he should take it slow with her at first or not.

She shook her head. "No, lost it with my ex last summer". It was true, she'd thought he loved her at the time but he didn't. He just shagged her, upped and left. She knew now that it was a mistake to let her ex take something from her that she could never get back but at this moment she couldn't really give a fuck about that. It was in the back of her mind.

He slowly entered her them both letting out a groan at the sensation they now felt. Like with his fingers he didn't bother to pick up the pace gradually he just went straight in. Each time he went up again he'd hit it just right gaining a moan out of Chelsea each time. Draco concentrated on keeping himself from coming as her tightness was getting the better of him. He tried to get himself distracted as he leant down kissing her passionately and playing with her nipples as he thrust in and out of her. Chelsea dug her nails into his back as the pleasure began getting to her. Eventually she couldn't hold it in anymore as a orgasm came rushing through her sending pleasure darting through her body.

When she was done she flipped them over so he was now underneath her. She leant forward so her boobs were dangling in his face as she began riding him. Every time she went down on him his cock hit the back of her vagina it slowly built up the sensation that she needed to pee. It was then she realised that was the sensation to squirt. She built up on that going faster and faster until she felt ready to burst. Another orgasm began to ripple through her and at the same time she felt the need to push so she did. Gushing out came a load of water making delight of her orgasm stronger. She closed her eyes tightly and let herself come as she screamed. The sight before Draco was enough to turn any man on and it certainly did him. He watched her as her orgasm came to an end much to her displeasure, and the panting began. Little bits of sweat beads ran down her body making her look ever the more attractive. "Enjoy that?", he smirked turned on now more than ever. She nodded still panting.

Personally he didn't like her taking all the dominance so once again he flipped them over. But instead of going full on there, he climbed off her getting off the table. She looked at him in confusion. Instead of taking any notice he dragged her down getting her off the desk as well. As he flipped her round she realised what he was doing. He bent her over the table grabbing her boobs and entered her once again. This time he wanted his own pleasure seeing how much joy Chelsea seemed to be having from hers, he wanted that. He thrust at his own accord now going faster than he had before as he tried to get himself off. But still he received moans from her which he was happy about, but then the pleasure beginning to build up in his balls began to give him greater gratitude. The tightening in his balls only meant one thing; he was going to come. He let a few grunts escape himself as his thrust quickened. Soon that grunt began to turn into a loud moan, not only for him but for Chelsea as well. And before he knew it they were both riding out their final orgasms together as his manly fluid emptied itself into the condom. As they panted sweat dripped off both of them.

Some time passed before they'd both gained their breath back to even speak a word. "What that as good for you as it was for me?", she asked.

He nodded, "Definitely". He got himself out of her and began putting his clothes back on. As he did so he talked to her, "Look I don't usually tell people my feeling but I feel like I need to".

"Oh yeah?", she raised an eyebrow as she too began putting back on clothes.

He nodded, "Yeah. Here goes I-I-".

"You what?", she questioned him just wishing he'd spit it out.

"I like you", he quickly said. Her mouth agape, she was too shocked to say anything. So he carried on, "I like you. There you go, I said it. The reason I knew you were in here was because I followed you here, I was worried. Plus I've liked you for ages, I was just too afraid to say anything".

The lump in her throat had finally cleared and she was able to speak. "But why?".

He shrugged, "Because I thought you could do better than me".

"For me you're the best that there is", she laughed overwhelmed that this was really happening.

He grinned at her and nodded. "Okay, glad you think so. I'm not going to lie, I really want you to be my girlfriend. But before you answer sleep on it okay?". She nodded. He made his way towards the door, "Alright so I need to go to bed now since its after-hours. Tell me your decision at breakfast yeah?".

"Okay", she smiled getting on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Night".

"Night", he said back waving at her as he went through the door. Not before blowing her a kiss and saying, "Don't forget to sleep on it". And then he left.

As soon as she did she let out a squeal, she couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Stuff sleeping on it she'd already made up her decision; she was going to make him her's.


End file.
